


Donum

by Raicho



Series: Miserere mei, Deus [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam, Chains, Collars, Consort Dean, Consort Dean Winchester, Dark Sam, Dark Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Evil Sam Winchester, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Incest, King of Hell Sam, King of Hell Sam and Consort Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is preparing for the growth of his new legion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donum

**Author's Note:**

> I was eventually convinced to turn this story into an mpreg!consort!Dean fic. I'm okay with that. Unbeta'd.  
> Please comment & leave kudos if you enjoy the story or would like to see more.

            “Oh, Holy Queen, Mother of the Damned,” Sam grinned down at Dean from his golden throne, “How beautiful you grow with each passing day.”

            Dean’s cheeks flushed pink as he attempted to shrug off Sam’s flattery. His ignorance was successful until he felt Sam’s cool hand reach out and rest atop the swell of his midsection. Dean tried to flinch away from the unwanted contact, but found his efforts to be futile as he was trapped amongst a cocoon of lush furs and pillows as well as harsh, restricting chains that bound him to the cold dais. Dean was forced to sit through Sam’s caressing as he attempted to find a more comfortable position to relieve himself of the heavy pressure of his belly.

            “Not much longer now, Dean.” Sam whispered into his queen’s ear.

            Dean bit his lip before he answered shakily, “I know.” Dean rested his own palm on the side of his stomach, overtop the squirming spawn that was fidgeting inside of his womb. A wave of disgust and nausea overwhelmed him as he felt a strong push against the flat of his palm.

            Sam’s hand roamed over the expanse of Dean’s belly until his fingers collided with Dean’s. The king intertwined their hands and he hummed contentedly, “This is perfect.”

            Dean tried to calm his tone when he spoke, “Excuse me, Master?”

            With his free hand, Sam leaned down and gently grasped Dean’s chin between his fingers. Sam’s hold on Dean forced the queen’s head to tilt upward in the direction of the thrown until dark hazel eyes were met by stunning green.

            “I said this is perfect, Dean.” Sam grinned wide like the Cheshire cat.

            Dean’s brows creased in distaste and confusion as he kept eye contact with his brother and possessor. Taking notice of Dean’s expression, the hand that was holding Dean’s chin in place began to slither along the line of Dean’s jaw and neck before it dipped lower and brushed over the queen’s sensitive chest and fecund middle. Just as Sam’s hand ventured further down the curve of Dean’s body, smoothing over the bottom bow of his stomach, Dean expressed his discomfort with his current situation by squeezing his eyes shut tight.

            “Such a pretty mommy.” Sam purred as his hand sunk down into the hidden space between Dean’s legs, fingering the warm folds of the cunt he gifted Dean only months ago. Dean was still bitter over his unwelcomed transformation, but Sam was adamant about it less Dean agreed that Sam be allowed to rein hellfire upon Jo and the other hunters. Dean was still heartbroken over the loss of Bobby, and so he was reluctant to allow further bloodshed due to his stubbornness. So without much choice of complaint, Dean was changed and bedded, continually filled up every night until he was too wrecked and full to move with the king’s seed.

            Dean jerked at the sensation of Sam’s fingers forcing their way inside of him. “Sammy…” Dean instinctively moaned.

            “Ah, ah, ah.” Sam tsked as he waggled his index finger in front of Dean.

            “I’m sorry, Master.” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper.

            “You look perfect like this, darling. Moaning and squirming with my name on your lips and child filling your belly.” Sam pecked a quick kiss on Dean’s temple before he refocused on Dean’s stomach, “Gonna keep you bred and fat from now on. Gonna build me an army and keep you chained to the bed until we have a legion to dominate the world.”

            Dean quickly shook his head in rejection of the idea, causing Sam’s features to darken, “Please don’t,” Dean shivered and begged, “Please don’t, Master.”

            “Shh, my queen.” Sam cooed his pregnant brother, “I gave you something, and I expect something in return.” Sam’s smile was dark and sinister as his eyes grazed over Dean’s fat abdomen.

            Dean shut his eyes and nodded dolefully as a tear slipped through his lids.

            Sam ran his hand over Dean’s bare stomach before stroking at the confining collar wrapped around Dean’s neck, “A gift for a gift.”


End file.
